


Давно пережитое прошлое. Флешбеки.

by modest_evil



Series: Деираэн До’агар [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modest_evil/pseuds/modest_evil
Summary: Третий сын уважаемого семейства дроу, который по традиции должен быть принесён в жертву Ллос Паучьей королеве, остаётся в живых при странных обстоятельствах.
Series: Деираэн До’агар [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737397
Kudos: 6





	1. Рождённый для смерти.

**Author's Note:**

> Одна из нескольких частей бекграунда игрового персонажа сеттинга dnd5e, рассказанная от первого лица.

Вы знаете, каково это - быть третьим сыном Великого дома? Не можете знать.  
Вы знаете, каково это - каждый день доказывать, что ты достоин? Достоин был открыть глаза утром и всё ещё достоин вечером закрыть глаза не в последний раз?  
Вы знаете, каково это - знать цель своей жизни? Знать, что ты родился для того, чтобы умереть...  
Я Деираэн До’агар - третий сын Великого дома Миззрим согласно древней традиции должен был быть принесён в жертву Ллос в канун своего 119го дня рождения. Но для такой жертвы не подойдёт абы кто и я должен был быть достоин.  
Я получил хорошее образование и то воспитание, которое должен был получить как мужчина, но мужчина наивысшего ранга. Я преуспел в боевых искусствах, магии, истории и языках. Я был достоин каждый день, каждую минуту, не позволяя себе проявлять слабости, невнимания, непочтительности, я подавил эмоции вывернувшись наизнанку, той стороной, где они живы - вовнутрь. Снаружи я был какой должен, внутри - я был.  
Когда ты ребёнок - тебе можно всё, но когда ты мальчик - тебе всё нельзя. Если ты сделал что-то запретное - тебя бьют. Если ты не понял, что именно нарушил - тебя бьют ещё. Никто никогда не задавал вопросов, никто не посмел бы ответить на самый страшный вопрос: почему.  
Когда ты живёшь в маленькой клетке внутри себя, нужен приток сил, и я черпал их в вопросах и поиске ответов, в обходе запретов и правил, в нарушениях и подсчётах всех мыслимых и немыслимых кар, грозивших мне в случае когда меня поймают. ЕСЛИ меня поймают. Я начал шпионить за своей сестрой, я крал у неё книги, колдовские и молитвенные, пробирался тайно на церемонии и ритуалы. Я знал, чем мне это грозит, но это знание меня не трогало. Какая разница, кто накажет тебя когда поймает: боги или жрецы. ЕСЛИ поймают.  
Меня не поймали. Я успешно вёл свою двойную жизнь, которая катилась к совершеннолетию. И в то полнолуние, лёжа на алтаре распятый, прикрытый только ритуальной юбкой я понял, что хочу жить.  
Я не знаю, что тогда произошло. Я и не хочу знать.  
Эта ночь должна была стать великой вдвойне: третий сын Великого дома принесённый в жертву Ллос во время обряда инициации высшей жрицы. Я лежал на алтаре, но и я заносил ритуальный нож. Я воззвал к Ней. Я воззвал своими губами и мыслями и губами своей сестры. Я был жертвой и был жрицей - одно сознание в двух телах, два тела в идеальном синергизме... В тот момент, когда восемь лезвий кинжала ожили и встрепенулись, чтоб войти в мою грудь и объять сердце, Она ответила на молитву. МНЕ.

Когда я очнулся позже - церемония уже была окончена, женщины пошли праздновать. Я сидел возле алтаря одетый в полном храмовом облачении, а на алтаре догорало моё тело - Ллос приняла жертву. Всё прошло как дОлжно. Глядя в свои мёртвые глаза я замахнулся и ударил себя по лицу. Себя - живого, одиноко стоящего в святилище. Бил ещё и ещё, пока не онемели руки, пока не поверил что я всё ещё жив. И тогда разрыдался.  
Звуки банкета стихли, мои слёзы высохли, паника больше не подступала, я был исполнен тихой решимости и откуда-то знал что делать. Теперь я был уверен, что здесь всё неправильно и что надо уходить. Я больше не принадлежал этому миру.  
Беспрепятственно добравшись до своих комнат, я переоделся в дорожный костюм, собрал кой-какие вещи, прихватил оружие и улизнул на поверхность. Часовые святилища меня не заметили! Вообще не реагировали, как будто меня нет! Я еле подавил желание помахать у кого-нибудь перед лицом. Так же вели себя и другие, все, кого я встретил на пути из города. Наверное, для них настоящий я умер там на алтаре. Внутренний голос с этим согласился, но предостерегал, что эффект не продлится долго. Надо было спешить.


	2. Новая жизнь. Новое имя. Дозор.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наземная жизнь отличается от Андердарка, назад дороги нет, но что впереди - не ясно.

Какое-то время после побега я скитался в горах. Мне не доводилось раньше бывать на поверхности, но учился я прилежно и не зря, а карты были точны. Местность прекрасно считывалась, я легко мог бы выйти к людям, но сознательно предпочёл одиночество и лишения. Мне нужно было примириться с произошедшим, принять это, разобраться в себе.  
Не скажу, что мне было легко, всё же я вырос под землёй, в комфортабельном городе с высокоразвитым обществом, с жёсткой иерархией и деспотическими перегибами, но это уже детали. Теперь я вдруг оказался сам по себе. И если с выживанием мне неплохо удавалось справляться магией, то для общения был только я сам.  
В своё время именно молитвенные книги оказали на меня наибольшее влияние. Колдовские и исторические я изучал, молитвенным же - внимал. Во время моих странствий от одиночества или от потерянности тексты будто сами собой начали всплывать, вплетаясь во внутренний монолог. Позднее, когда монолог стал диалогом, я вынужден был признать, что вся моя магия идёт от Неё и через Неё. Со мной говорила Ллос. Она всегда незримо присутствовала, наблюдая, что выйдет у этого наглого бунтаря, и там, на алтаре я получил инициацию как жрец. Ко мне наконец пришло осознание немыслимой, но всё таки правды: мужчина стал клириком Ллос, и это она сама меня вознесла. Почему?..  
Только обретя подобие шаткого равновесия в отношениях с собой и своей госпожой, я перебрался в приграничье. Разведал, что в крепостях не сильно обременены расовыми предрассудками, и заявился в дозор. Там я и встретил его.

Тордену Доннавану было под сорок. Шести футов ростом, плечистый, светловолосый, он, помимо недюжинной силы, обладал завидной проницательностью. Выделив меня цепким взглядом из кучки новоприбывших, он сходу заявил, что "этот тёмный" пойдёт с ним в разведку. Так я оказался в его отряде.  
Я не могу даже представить уровень доверия и уважения, которыми пользовался Торден в дозоре, чтобы вот так просто взять к себе чужака, которому не возможно, а точно придётся шпионить и драться против своих. Но он поверил мне, и что важнее - поверил в меня. За это я всегда буду ему благодарен.  
Всё известное мне о долге, чести и доблести я почерпнул здесь - в дозоре Роланды. Раньше я жил стараясь быть достойным чтоб иметь право находиться среди достойных, здесь я понял как это - жить достойно среди равных.  
Я был втрое старше него годами, но, в отличие от меня, он был мудр, а ещё подмечал то, что ускользало от других.  
Я не знаю, чем-то я себя выдал, или он подловил меня, или догадался о природе моей магии... Но он воспринял это спокойно, просто как информацию, не осуждая, не задавая вопросов, и объяснил другим, что бы мне грозило в Андердарке, останься я там, и почему со мной об этом лучше не заговаривать. Кажется, они стали считать меня жрецом Ваэрона, гонимым среди своих и потому сбежавшим на поверхность. Я не стал их разубеждать.  
Своего настоящего имени я тоже никому не открыл. На мою очередную попытку отмолчаться по этой теме Торден фыркнул в усы и сказал:  
\- Послушай, Кид, нам всем глубоко начхать кем ты был и как назовёшься, ты волен выбрать абсолютно любое имя, назвать его нам и мы это примем.  
Он с самого начала называл меня Кид, не сказал, что это значит, только что это на его родном языке. Кид так Кид, в то время я пытался быть как можно более не-эльфом и мне было по большому счёту всё равно, что это прозвище прилипло и стало мне именем. На какое-то время.  
Вылазка была обычной, засада была обычной, перевес был на нашей стороне, мы их отогнали, отходя они обстреляли нас, казалось, без серьёзных повреждений. Казалось...  
Короткий болт из ручного арбалета засел у Тордена в плече. Что дело плохо я понял едва взглянув магическим зрением: болт полыхал лиловым... Нет, нет, нет... "Патока владычиц!" - в ужасе повторял я, уже понимая что это значит. Не просто оружейный яд, снаряд был заговорённым.  
Опустившись над ним на колени я начал читать заклинание, когда Торден поднял на меня глаза и еле слышно прошептал: "ты не виноват, мальчик, но у тебя не получится... ты не виноват..." - Нет! Я смогу! - мысленно взвыл я, вливая в него силу, больше силы, чем требовалось, всю, какую мог отдать разом... И тогда в моей голове раздался смех...  
Госпожа хохотала, наслаждаясь своей шуткой. Насмешкой судьбы, если угодно, а в тот момент, я чувствовал это, ей было угодно считать себя самим роком.  
Жрица, наносившая яд в молитвенном трансе, была услышана, любой раненый отравленным оружием принадлежал богине. Был заранее принятой жертвой. И я, взмолившийся к ней же за позволением лишить её жертвы, попросивший отпустить, лишь сделал её триумф полнее. Кто пожелает делиться яблоком, в которое уже вонзил зубы?  
Торден на земле бился в последних судорогах, а в моей голове в том же ритме смеялась Ллос...

Гвин вывел меня из оцепенения плеснув из фляги в лицо.  
\- Успокойся, парень, ты ничего не мог сделать. Я видел счастливый финал после встречи с таким оружием лишь однажды. Тому парню повезло - рядом был паладин, и похоже, на хорошем счету у своего доброго бога.  
Ты был добр ко мне, Торден Доннаван, жизнь не была добра к тебе, но ты был добр ко мне. Откуда ты мог знать о моей госпоже, откуда? Но ты знал, я видел это в твоих глазах. Тебя мог бы спасти жрец, но только не я, и ты знал это умирая...  
Пока я терзался мыслями и виной, ребята подготовили всё для обряда.  
\- ... спи спокойно, Торден сын Ульрика, надеюсь, в вечном пламени ты найдёшь упокоение. - закончил я погребальную церемонию.  
Товарищи молча отдали честь, пошла по кругу из рук в руки небольшая серебряная фляга, которой я раньше не видел - на такой случай её с собой что ли носят?  
\- Слышь, парень, - окликнул меня Лютня, передавая флягу, - ты б имя себе нормальное выбрал, а то неловко как-то после всего этого.  
Я думал недолго, отхлебнул из фляги - в серебре оказался бренди, не на дубе, но весьма приличный, обвёл всех взглядом и решился:  
\- Торден Доннаван вас устроит?  
\- Вполне. - Лютня потрепал меня по плечу.  
\- Добро пожаловать в отряд, маленький тёмный паладин, - осклабился Гвин.  
Это стало моей второй инициацией. Теперь - как взрослого.  
Мне было 124 года. В тот момент я был счастлив быть эльфом: в трансе не видишь снов. Но ещё долго, закрывая глаза, я видел тонкую женскую руку с лиловыми когтями, она подбрасывала большое яблоко и ловила, а яблоко еле помещалось в ладонь. Всё это время я мог полагаться только на сталь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Memento mori. Боги смерти едят только яблоки. Ллос ест всех. Живьём.


	3. От прошлого не уйдёшь.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ещё один флешбек клирика, на этот раз обрамлённый в события, до которых мы ещё не дошли по игре.

С противоположного края площади к нам направилась девушка. Можно было бы позавидовать её ровному бронзовому загару, если бы не специфическая внешность и походка - обычные для лесной эльфийки. Необычными были волосы: изначально чёрные, она, как все разведчицы, красила чем-то в пыльный серый цвет, чтоб не выделялись в серо-коричневом пейзаже. Капюшон, пристёгнутый на две кнопки к углам воротника куртки также выдавал в ней дозорную.  
Я узнал её сразу. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что она решила к нам присоединиться.  
\- Вы идёте на запад? - она обратилась к моим спутникам, в конце концов, я не самый видный в группе, да и предпочитаю держаться в тени.  
\- Да.   
\- В ближайшее время?   
\- Сегодня вечером.  
\- Разрешите присоединиться? Я вас не задержу. - Тон, которым она говорила, да и внешний вид девушки (ха! девушке лет 150 как минимум), её пластика и длинный боевой лук за спиной не давали усомниться ни в словах ни в том, что спутница будет полезной.  
Ребята переглядываются, может даже обсуждая решение.  
\- Донни, ты не против? - бросает Сэм почему-то вслух.*  
Неопределённо повожу плечами, мол решайте сами, и они, просияв, поворачиваются принимать нового члена группы.   
\- Агнес Риверсонг - представляется она, по очереди пожимая нам руки.  
Рука у неё крепкая - лук тяжёлый, должно быть стрелок она опытный, а с некоторых пор начала осваивать рапиру. Мозоли не сошли, а только укоренились, значит, не забросила и продолжает практиковаться. Я удивлён. Я сам пробовал её учить.   
\- Что ищете на западе?   
\- По-разному... А сама?  
\- Я ищу... одного человека. Он мой муж.  
Я вздрагиваю. Недавняя, двухлетней давности, история, в которую я попал случайно. И скверная. Не то, чтобы мне было чего стыдиться, но выбора у нас особо не было. Надо было выжить. Любой ценой.  
Мне сразу не нравилась эта вылазка. Не сама затея, а то, как развивались события. Ну не бывает так, чтоб первая половина сведений полностью подтвердилась, а вторая полностью нет. Что-то там было нечисто. До жгучего зуда между лопатками. Но ничего кроме этого зуда у меня не было в подтверждение, что обвал, похоронивший нам и наземный и подземный пути отхода, случился не сам по себе.   
Мы выбрались, наткнувшись на остатки отряда другого дозора, которым пришлось хуже, чем нам. Мы потеряли троих погибшими, у них были тяжелораненые. Нужно было выжимать из себя всё. Нет, ВСЁ. Мы все сделали что смогли. Я провёл церемонию. Венчал себя и Агнес.** Но она помнит это не так.  
Она к тому времени была в сознании, но ослаблена и слепа. Дорого бы я дал, чтоб узнать, кто её так приложил и что это за проклятие. Значит, им удалось его снять, и, внешние боги, я не могу расспросить её кому и как. Бездна! А она то ведь думает, что там был жрец, который поженил их с Торденом... Только эти оба - был я. Но я не хочу ломать её иллюзию. Бездна!..  
Ту ночь мы пережили, добрались до Северной Софии - она была ближе. Я не считаю церемониальную клятву чем-то важным, как не считал себя чем-то обязанным Агнес, но я остался. Я был выжат и сильно подавлен морально, а ещё мне не давало покоя проклятие. Я пробовал и пробовал, перелопатил всю библиотеку, но не нашёл ничего подобного. Я не мог его снять. Мне было интересно, оно меня занимало, и, честно признаться, я думал, что если раскушу этот орешек, то рано или поздно научусь так проклинать сам. Паралельно я пытался помочь Агнес смириться и жить без зрения. Не из любви или сострадания, нет, мне просто нужно было отдыхать от этого маниакального поиска. Когда и Мая, и более опытный Элан признали своё поражение, сдался и я. Решил вернуться в Роланду. И я уехал. Это было год назад. Она тогда была всё ещё слепой.  
Я выныриваю из своих мыслей-воспоминаний когда мы уже расширенной компанией располагаемся в таверне. С облегчением откидываю капюшон: в помещении в полдень не так болят глаза. Ребята уже успели обменяться краткими рассказами о себе с нашей новой спутницей и вроде того же ожидают от меня. Перехватывая её уже обеспокоенный моей внешностью взгляд,*** представляюсь:  
\- Торден Доннаван. Разведчик дозора Роланды.  
Теперь вздрагивает она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Сэм - варлок, его патрон - Великий Древний, что позволяет ему общаться мысленно с любым существом, владеющим хотя бы одним разговорным языком на расстоянии до 10м.
> 
> ** Один из вариантов заклинания "Церемония" - венчание, даёт дополнительную защиту на некоторое время после проведения обряда, пока обвенчанные находятся поблизости друг от друга.
> 
> *** Лесные и Высшие эльфы после раскола, когда Дроу были изгнаны под землю недолюбливают тёмных и предпочитают с ними не связываться и\или не общаться - слишком глубоки и свежи ещё взаимные обиды. Типичный расизм.


	4. Разговоры в ночи.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Агнес вливается в отряд чтоб путешествовать в компании Тордена, Сэма и Роланда. Имя разведчика, совпавшее с тем, кого она ищет не оставляет её равнодушной. Она пытается познакомиться поближе с этим странным тёмным эльфом, но для этого ей нужно оставить свои предрассудки, которых немало.

Она подошла беззвучно.  
\- Торден?  
\- Я слушаю. ...И мне не обязательно смотреть в твою сторону. - Он продолжал что-то выглядывать в костре.  
\- Это ведь не эльфийское имя.  
\- Агнес тоже не эльфийское. Переиначено, не исключаю, что с сохранением смысла, но так, чтоб звучало ближе к людям. Я прав?  
\- Лунные вырождаются, тёмный. Высшие, хм... каламбурно выходит, считают себя выше других, нас не особо принимают там. Люди завистливы, но люди проще. С людьми проще. Нам перестали давать эльфийские имена чтоб не ставить в один ряд с высшими. У меня не больше причин любить детей солнца, чем у тебя, тёмный. Так кто ты, Торден Доннаван? Чьё это имя?  
\- Брата.  
\- Лжёшь! Ты дроу, у вас самые сильные традиции, даже если и брата, его не могли так звать! Разве что... он был полуэльфом?  
\- Какая разница, кем он был? Он был хорошим бойцом. У меня не осталось братьев там, только здесь. Те, с которыми сражаюсь бок о бок и те, которых вдыхаю. В бою и не в бою.  
\- Ты говоришь о братьях по оружию?  
Он не ответил, только пошевелил прутом в костре.  
\- Значит он умер? Значит я вдова... Жаль, я думала наконец-то что-то нашла...  
Торден пожал плечами, какое ему дело?  
\- Заступай караулить, вдова.  
Слово было мерзкое, оно отдавало пауками. Он сплюнул и завернулся в спальник, улёгшись спиной к костру.

***

\- Мой черёд, Файвинн, иди спать.  
\- Как ты меня назвал?  
\- Саэ-Файвинн. Тихая музыка реки. Я перевёл на эльфийский. Интересно получается, правда?  
\- Интересно. Если бы ты был прав. Надеялся произвести впечатление? Тебе не удалось, извини.  
\- Ты говоришь нет, но твои глаза говорят да.  
\- Хорошо, ты прав. Слегка. Только Каэльдрим. Не Саэ.  
\- Но значит, Файвинн. - он умел до жути неприятно улыбаться голосом.  
Агнес передёрнуло. Она поёжилась, попытавшись взять себя в руки.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь. Ты узнал кое-что обо мне, - плати.  
\- Ты уже слышала всё. Торден Доннаван, из дозора Роланды.  
Имя резануло. Снова. Она долго жила с этим именем, а отправившись на поиски слишком быстро нашла и теперь не могла смириться с промахом.  
\- И это всё? Из дозора Роланды? - у неё почти проскочило детское "чем докажешь?", вовремя прикусила язык.  
\- Так же верно, как то, что ты из дозора Северной Софии.  
\- Но я не говорила тебе этого! Никому из нашего отряда...  
Он закатил глаза.  
\- На твоём луке разнонаправленные молнии. Я всего лишь наблюдателен.   
\- А может Южной? Почему ты так уверен?  
\- Не смеши, Южная София - магическая башня, там нет лучниц. - Тем более из лунных, - добавил он уже про себя.  
Ну да, конечно, он же не дурак, а вот она забыла. Забыла про магов. Рразведчица...  
\- Но воспользовавшись твоим методом... На твоём щите клеймо клана Бранновен - это что-то должно мне сказать?  
Он пожал плечами.  
\- Так, погоди, в дозоре Роланды кузнецом была Дагни. Она что же из Бранновенов?  
\- Вот ты и ответила на свой вопрос. Я ничего не скрыл. В отличие от тебя. Вам ведь не дают эльфийских имён, правда?

***

Донни как всегда расположился немного поодаль. Привалился к камню, перешнуровал ботинки, напился из фляги, остатками воды стёр с лица пыль и углубился в изучение мешка с компонентами или походной аптечки - кто его разберёт.  
Агнес неуверенно подошла к нему, будто не хотела отвлекать, но именно за этим:  
\- Расскажи о нём.  
Дроу поднял на неё усталый взгляд:  
\- Зачем?   
\- Мне хочется знать. Каким он был, что с ним случилось. - Она присела возле него не дожидаясь приглашения, а скорее сама приглашая начать рассказ.  
\- Он погиб. - Тёмный всем своим видом давал понять, что не желает продолжать разговор.  
\- Почему?..  
\- Потому что я не смог его спасти! - чуть было не вырвалось у него, но Донни сумел совладать с собой, запихнув всколыхнувшееся будто ещё свежее отчаяние за щиты бессильной злобы. - Потому что люди умирают. - ответил ехидно.  
\- Но он ведь не умер от.. от старости?..  
\- Нет. - Торден усмехнулся то ли поражаясь её наивности, то ли своим мыслям. - От стрелы.   
\- Но ты... уверен? Может в него попали и он свалился со скалы, или раненый попал в плен, или просто пропал без вести?   
\- Не ищи ложных надежд. Мы простились с ним. Сожгли его тело и развеяли прах как велит обычай. - Он говорил спокойно, уважительно, скорбно.  
А на Агнес накатила злость:  
\- И всё, что от него осталось забрал себе ты! Да, конечно, ты же не скажешь мне как тебя звали раньше... Но всё таки знай, что мне не доставляет удовольствия звать тебя Торденом, да, и это имя тебе не подходит!  
Ответом её не удостоили. Чуть успокоившись она продолжила:  
\- Остальные зовут тебя Донни...  
\- Ты тоже можешь.  
Она помолчала какое-то время, но не ушла.  
\- Почему?  
Он не ответил, но среагировал на вопрос будто всколыхнувшись, останавливая на ней вопросительный взгляд.  
\- Почему ты такой? Мне кажется, ты лучше, чем хотел бы показать окружающим...  
Взгляд остыл так же быстро как и зажёгся.  
\- Зачем ты пришла ко мне? Поговорить? Вон Сэм скучает, поговорила бы с ним. Или Роланд, он с убеждениями, радостно с тобой пообщается. Когда не храпит.  
\- Ну... Они люди...   
\- Тоесть кое-кто у нас не без предрассудков. - пожалуй теперь разговор начал его забавлять.  
\- Не то чтоб это были предрассудки, не пойми меня неправильно...  
\- Ооо, да я с радостью сделаю всё возможное, чтоб все кто может понять поняли тебя неправильно!  
Сарказма она не уловила.  
\- Дело не в том что они люди, просто... Ну ты вроде как знал его...  
\- А ты - нет? И раз уж мы заговорили о предрассудках: ты не считаешься с людьми, но отправилась шататься по миру одна в поисках своего мужа-человека, зачем?  
\- Мы... не были особо близки, я думала, может... смогу успеть...  
\- Он успел склеить ласты раньше, какая досада.  
\- Прекрати иронизировать! Может ты и не знаешь что значит быть близкими, но родство то ты должен понимать. Так, для сравнения хотя бы!  
\- О нет, я дроу, я не понимаю родства, зато неплохо разбираюсь в иерархии, - он улыбнулся особенно гадко.  
\- И всё таки, при том кем ты был, и глядя на то кем ты стал - ты же выбрал благой путь. Мне трудно в это поверить, хотя и приходится, нелегко наверное идти против своих?   
\- Своих? Я тебя умоляю. Они никогда не были мне своими. У меня был один близкий человек - видишь, я не настолько безнадёжен, как ты думала. Но его больше нет.  
\- Но ты сражаешься на нашей стороне.  
\- На вашей? Нет. Только на своей.   
\- Ты же не станешь отрицать, что делаешь доброе дело?   
\- Вот как. По-твоему, убивать - доброе дело? Даже если убиваешь потому, что либо ты либо тебя. Или доброе дело - убивать дроу? В таком случае, у тебя странное понятие о добре, Риверсонг. Я бы предложил обсудить это с паладином, но, боюсь, вы сойдётесь во мнениях...  
Агнес потеряла дар речи. Она не думала, что её слова звучат так. Она совсем не это хотела сказать... Или это он перевернул всё с ног на голову?  
\- Зачем ты говоришь мне всё это? Зачем заставляешь сомневаться... во всём, что я считала истинным?  
\- Позволь спросить, сколько тебе лет?  
\- Весной в равноденствие будет 195.  
\- Для своего возраста ты поразительно наивна. И - он поднялся - я не настолько добр, каким обычно кажусь со стороны. Хотя... Нужно будет ещё поразмыслить насчёт добра и зла. И геноцида. Что-то в этом определённо есть.  
Его взгляд стал хищным и одновременно довольным. Он потянулся, размяв плечи.  
\- Пойду проверю охранки - бросил буднично и скрылся за ближайшим камнем.  
\- Ты спрашивал зачем я отправилась искать его? Того, кого толком и не знала... Но откуда тебе знать первопричины? Куда тебе, разве поймёшь... Я иду за ним потому, что во время отчаяния он сохранил во мне меня. А ещё я не верю, что на этом закончилось его предназначение в этом мире и он мог просто умереть... Интересно, слышал ли ты меня, Донни. И нужно ли мне было, чтоб слышал?..


End file.
